Memories
by ShyOne21
Summary: Moments in time that Santana and Brittany will never forget.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Santana and Brittany or the television show Glee. I tried to buy them but I am lowly and poor. I do however own the character of Isabelle "Izzy" Lopez. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Santana is awestruck the first time she lays her eyes on her daughter, their daughter. She's in the nursery at the hospital, watching them cart in a tiny baby wrapped tightly in a pink blanket. She knows all the babies look the same, all scrunched up and pink but she can just tell which one is theirs, it's the baby fussing with her blanket, the one with it's hand raised out of the blanket as they try to weigh her, the baby girl giving the nurse a hard time. <em>Already a Lopez<em> she thinks as they set the baby back in her bassinet. She jumps when the nurse sneaks up on her and says she can go in and say Hi.

It's the most nerve-wracking moment of Santana's twenty-five years of life. She's more nervous than when she spilled her guts to Brittany at their lockers that day, more nervous than when she came out to Glee club just before Prom. More nervous than at Nationals Junior and Senior. Far more nervous than when Brittany proposed to her. She's about to meet their daughter, what would she say? What if she said something stupid? That baby would forever remember whatever she said in that one moment. Brown eyes looked back into the room to see a young man walk into the room nervously, looking like a complete wreck and twisting his cap in his hand. And it makes her feel better, because freaking out seems to be the norm.

And so she takes the plunge and enters the nursery, home of screaming babies and whatnot. And she approaches their baby, the one Brittany couldn't wait to meet and then couldn't wait to get out of her body. She looks down into the bassinet to see a baby shifting uncomfortably in the blanket. Brown eyes widen as Santana wonders what could be wrong with her. Maybe she's being crushed. What if she's being suffocated? Or if she's allergic to cotton? Hospitals always order those cheap blankets, what if it's infected with one of those weird jungle diseases from one of the countries they outsource that kind of thing to.

With quickness she didn't know she possessed she unwrapped the baby and jumped when she heard the nurse laughing and walk over to her, telling her to calm down. She then lifts the baby into her arms with ease, showing Santana how to do it and then starts handing her over. The Latina internally freaks out again, thinking of all the things that could possibly go wrong within the next few seconds but all thought is forgotten when she holds her for the first time and looks down at those puffy rosy cheeks and that shock of blonde hair peaking out from under the green cap she's wearing.

And Santana is overwhelmed as she looks down at the tiny bundle in her arms, the rosy cheeks, the shock of blonde hair beneath that green cap. "H-hi there, uh how are you?" The baby doesn't answer, choosing to just squirm around a little bit. "Right, dumb question. So uh, glad to be out of the womb?" Again the baby just moves around a bit, cloth covered hand on Santana's bicep. "Sorry, I'm really nervous. Haven't exactly done this before, said hi to a baby before I mean. And w-well we thought you were a boy s-so this was a bit of a surprise but we'll just consider this your first practical joke."

Santana smiles down at the baby as she sticks her tongue out as the Latina starts rocking back and forth. "Ah and that's your first time talking back. None of that young lady." She says mockingly, the smile immediately dropping from her face when the baby starts to fuss. "No, no, no, no. It's ok, stick your tongue out again. It's all good sweetie. Go ahead, swear at me even. You are a Lopez so it's inevitable, go ahead! Curse up a storm." The nurse comes up and gently pats her on the shoulder and smiles "Oh don't worry, she's just hungry. What do you say we put her back in the bassinet and we take her to go see her other mommy. We'll show both of you how to feed her."

Santana nods dumbly as she puts the baby back down and walks closely beside her as they wheel her into the room. As soon as they enter the room Santana rushes over to Brittany and gently grabs her hand. "Hey baby, you ok?" Brittany's eyes are trained on the bassinet, her cheeks still a little red from exhaustion and her hand twitching slightly in Santana's. "Can I see her?" Santana nods excitedly and goes to pick up the small bundle carefully before settling back beside Brittany.

Santana waits for her wife's face to light up like hers did but it doesn't. She waits for what seems like hours (but is actually only three seconds) but Brittany doesn't say anything, her face doesn't tick, she doesn't smile and Santana starts to worry, especially when she sees a tear fall down her cheek. "Britt-" but she's cut off when Brittany raises a weak hand to stroke the baby's cheek. "She-She's so tiny." The blonde says, voice still hoarse as her hand falls limp, another tear falling. Santana bites her lip and nods. "She's ours, our baby."

Brittany gulps and forces a smile, her body aching from the near ten hours of labor. "Hi, I'm your mama." The baby sticks her tongue out in greeting as Brittany blinks at her, drawing a smile from the Latina as she watches her wife and child. "She's hungry." Brittany says without any doubt and the nurse jumps to teach Brittany how to feed the baby with formula. "Alright so the birth certificate and footprint will be right over here, whenever you're ready just put the name down and we'll take care of everything."

Neither woman realizes when the nurse leaves, both pairs of eyes focused on the tiny tiny blonde in Santana's arms. "Do you want to hold her?" Brittany shakes her head a little. "San I can't. My arms feel like their about to fall of. If they do you better catch them, ok?" Santana nods again as the baby fusses again so she takes the bottle the nurse prepared and holds it to the baby's lips, watching as she takes the nipple in her mouth and starts drinking.

"There you go, drink up baby girl." Brittany said, eyes still watery as she watched the little one go to town on the bottle and smiled when she pushed the bottle away. "Burp her San." The Latina nodded as she awkwardly shifted the baby in her arms, placing a small towel over her shoulder as she pat the baby's back gently. "And you were so worried before. I knew you'd make a great mommy." Santana couldn't hold back the smile, "You're always right Britt-Britt. God, I can't get over how much she looks like you."

The blonde nodded tiredly, eyes drooping slightly and widening in surprise at the loud burp emanating from the small bundle in her wife's arms. Santana just started laughing as she looked down at the now calm baby as she wiped off the corners of her mouth. "Wow, she's just like you too." Brown eyes darted to the tired woman with a mock glare. "And what's that supposed to mean. The blonde simply pointed to the baby girl's face. "She looks just like you too. It must be because you gave me your carton of eggs."

The brunette shook her head and explained. "No Britt, they put my egg in you because you insisted on being the one to carry her." Still stroking the child's cheek Brittany nodded again. "Well it only makes sense, you make more money and you're almost a partner at the firm. I couldn't rip you away from that."

"Nevertheless, our donor must've had some strong genes because I don't think she looks like me at all." Brittany shakes her head, gently running her thumb over the baby's lips prompting her to stick her tongue out again. "But look, she's got a round face just like yours, She's loud just like you can be, and she's already perfected her Lopez pout." The blonde ignored the glare she was being sent as she played with the tiny hand in hers. "San! I think she just gave me a high five!" Santana laughed as the baby pressed her hand against the older blonde's again and again. "She totally did Britt. She's cool like that, giving out high fives right out of the womb."

After a quiet moment of just watching the baby Brittany turned to look up at the Latina women whose eyes were shining, her smile wide and radiant. She took a tan hand in hers, drawing Santana's attention to blue eyes. "Brittany?" Tears falling again Brittany smiled and leaned up to gingerly press her lips against Santana's. "I love you so much. And I love her. And I'm just so happy right no. And really, really, really, really tired." Santana nodded and dropped another kiss on her wife's cheek. "I love you too, thank you so much for her. For everything."

The smiling blonde's eyes quickly widened and turned away from the sparkling brown eyes above her. "Santana, get the papers quick! She needs a name. She can't go around high-fiving and burping without a name." With child in arms Santana grabbed the birth certificate from under the television stand and sat back beside the other woman. "Alright now, what do we name her. And no Britt, we're not naming her Ducky, Ballad, Darkwing, Huey, Louie, or Dewey." If Brittany had the strength she would've snapped her fingers but instead she just groaned. "Awww. I bet she would've liked being Darkwing Lopez." The baby groaned out what Brittany considered a sound of approval. "See! We're also not calling her Georgina, Jennifer, Mario"

"You don't want her to be named after a famous Lopez? Fine. What about Brittany Jr.?" The blonde shook her head. "Santana the Second?" Another head shake. "Princess Beyonce Lopez?" At that suggestion the baby started fussing, just like her mother who happened to be glaring at the brunette. "Ok, double denial on that one. Well I don't know Brittany. We looked through tons of baby books and dozens of websites. I can't really think right now so unless you want to name her Batman I've got nothing." Santana said defeated as the baby grunted in approval at the name. Brittany looked down at the blonde baby and shook her head. "We're not naming you Batman…..Oh! Ohhh Santana, look look!"

The brunette turned her eyes to the baby to see her eyes open just the tiniest bit, open enough for her to see bright blue. Brittany smiled and reached out to hold the child's hand as Santana went silent. Brittany turned to see tears streaming down her wife's cheeks as she looked down at the baby in her arms. She placed a comforting arm on the other woman's arm as a smile broke out on the Latina's face. "I know what we should name her. We name her after our Grandmothers." Brittany nodded her assent as she stroked Santana's arm. "That's a great idea. Hi there Isabelle Helena Lopez, welcome to the world."


End file.
